Werlls
Or a Wielders Elemental & Regenerative Lyfe Layers is a vital of all biology in Eligere Xi. Werlls are also link to the life-forms Vertise Aegis, which prevent Elexeyians from receiving lethal Elemental damage. In contrast, non-biological matter & objects instead have Passive Orbital Levels and/or Masterts Energual Restoration. In Biology At the genesis of life in Eligere Xi, biology initially didn't have Werll and solely relied on gathering Energual from their immediate area for immediate use due to having a immensely small Energual storage & managing threshold. Eventually, in the case of Huemeius, part of their core support structure evolve in a way that allowed then to store vast amounts of Energual. At first it was one multi-purpose Werlls fixated somewhere their torso, but as time went on more Werlls developed as well as slowly migrating through the body. During the pre-Veilemental Era, all biology on average had seven Werlls; three Lyfe Werlls, two Crysis Werlls and two final Werll that were known as Unlymiter Werlls. This current generation current has a maximum of twenty-one Werlls divided into three categories base on their purpose. (Also explain changes from infancy to adulthood) The Three Layers Current life in Elexeyian has roughly 21 Werll separated into three different categories: Lyfe Werlls is currently comprised of 7 Werlls & is the strongest layer in regards to reliability. It is responsible for maintaining the homeostasis & the flow of Energual from the environment to the creature its apart of. As long as these Werlls are in a good enough condition, the life they reside in is immune from lethal damage. If all are shatter or become critically low on Energual, the Crysis Werlls become active. Crysis Werlls is also currently comprised of 7 Werlls & act as auxiliary Lyfe Werlls for when all of your Lyfe Werll become weak or have been shattered. It not advise to continue using one's Elementals as these Werll essentially act primary as a lifeline. When these Werlls become active, the life they reside in is no longer completely immune to lethal damage. The wielder is also unable or struggle to use Elementals requiring a lot of Energual. It is often advise to one to retreat to an area that contains Energual matching their Native or rest/recover in a place civilized by their species that has adequate healing resources. Complete depletion of these Werlls results in the Vertise Aegis; previous known as the Lyfe Limit, being shattered if the Wielder is struck again and/or dissipates shortly afterwards. Unlymiter Werlls is also currently comprised of 7 Werlls & are currently known as Vertaegis Werlls. Unlymiter Werlls is almost solely use in present day to easily relate the Vertaegis Werll's Vertise Aegis to the Unlymiter Werll's Lyfe Limit as well as with the the other set of Werlls. The name and change in characteristic date back to around the Veilemental Shift as a result of "the four Elexeyians who grasp all the Elementz and more" mentioning something that Pre-Eligere Xi life couldn't truly understand. The only thing they were able to pass on was "Their Verte.... & Versa... will alter our Unlymiter and we shouldn't procure this Versa... while their Verte... will inevitably become apart of our descendants Unlymiter." Unlymiters Werlls originally acted as an ultimate last resort when the wielder's Werlls Energual fell below the Lyfe Limit resulting it the shattering or dissipation of the Lyfe Limits protection against lethality. When an Pre-Eligere lifeform enters this state. Their Energual is fully restored before exceeding this limit acutely despite not having the Werlls to support it. This results in the Energual slowly tampering off when the wielder is idle or empowering their Elementals for use. The downside to this is until the upper Werll levels recover this wielder is completely susceptible the the effect of Elementals like immolation, freezing, electrocution, dismemberment, impalement or evisceration along with death. The longer one stays in this state the more likely they are to die from overextending. In order to suppress the Unymiter, on must; through their remaining strength contain all their Energual within themselves. If they succeed they will fall into a coma-like state that if left untreated by external parties will die from denergization. If they should fail their remaining Energual is forcefully jettisoned from their being causing them to crystallize; after which they must suffer through their body slowly cracking outwards-in ultimately resulting in a painfully lethal shattering. The Vertise Aegis or Vertaegis Werlls diversified the characteristics of Unlymiter base on a handful of factors dating back to Pre-Veilemental Elexeyians; primarily those who caused it and those who associated with them. This diversity and the history passed on lead this misnomer as Vertaegis is a descriptor that should be use alongside Unlymiter to denote the type of Unlymiter based on an individuals LifeStyle or Genetics which links them to said ancestors. In truth, the Vertise Aegis is a barrier between Crysis & Unlymiter Werlls while the term Vertaegis Werlls refer to the altered Unlymiter Werlls themselves. Known Vertises While Unlymiter Werll's and their Lyfe Limit solely differentiated themselves from wielder to wielder by scaling with their overall Elemental prowess, Vertaegis Werlls and their Vertise Aegis vary and are predefined by an individual's parent's Genetics and LifeStyle. They are split into 3 tiers; The QuadriVerts, KindriVerts & the AlliVert. QuadriVerts '''are extremely rare to find in modern Eligere Xi as you has to be a descendant of one "The Four" or the one they decide to coalesce with to have the Anomaly Children. Each time one has been report the Elexeyian who discovers it goes missing or is unable to describe it to any other lifeform. The only known types of TriVertise are: ''DnVertise''-''' originating from "Him", "his" coalescer and their Anomaly Children who resided in Elexone. TeVertise-''' originating from "Her", "her" coalescer and their Anomaly Children who resided in Elexinu. ''HiVertise''-''' originating from "Them", "their" coalescer and their Anomaly Children who resided in Elexeyna. Qm''Vertise''-''' originating from "Nehm", "neir" coalescer and their Anomaly Children who resided in Elexuno. '''KindriVerts '''are typically only found in the top families on any said planet. They are the descendants of those who were extremely close to the one of "The Four" which may not only explain their unique Potential but how they were able to obtain Apex & Zenith Potential. The only known types of KindriVertise are: '''AlliVert '''is found in almost every other inhabitant of Eligere Xi. These are simply being who descend from the average person living in the Pre-Eligere Xi Era. The only known types of AlliVertise are: Werll Ejection/Injection Seen in Elementz like Healing, Curse & Puric/Pure Elementz. Not to be confused with Alescenjection. DeSwerlls Or Deep Energual Synchronic Werlls. Use to describe those with certain Primaries that can safely tap into addition Energual that allow for more extensive use of said Elementz. It is seen in those with the Psychic, Mystic, Celestial, etc Elementz Werll S'acred Weapons These handful of weapons have the innate abilities to manipulate anyone's Werlls when use properly. These weapons are considered to be extremely dangerous and their origins still remain a mystery to this day. Despite not being alive, these weapons seem to have some level of sentience and it has been propose that they only reveal themselves to those who are most like them or their ideal. '''Known S-Weapons: 'Werll Smasher-' Has the potential to shatter Werlls; regardless of condition, if striking an area that has any Werlls. '''Werll Snatcher- '''Has the potential to forcefully remove a targets Werlls from their being. Reducing their maximum Werll count. '''Werll Splicer- '''Has the potential to force the fusion and reformation of the Wielders & target Werlls. '''Werll Sunderer- '''Has the potential to prevent thee targets Werlls from synchronizing with one another '''Werll Sequencer- '''Has the potential to obtain a targets CNA that comes into contact with Werlls to exploit their weaknesses via any viable medium. '''Werll Sapsorber- '''Has the potential to take a targets Werlls and add them to their own or vice-versa. '''Werll Squalia- '''Has the potential to disable use of Tertitary & Quaternary Elementz and force Primaries & Secondaries to act like them.